Existencia
by ivanhskng
Summary: Resubida. Seis años es mucho tiempo, las personas cambian o se mantiene en una monótona rutina. Seis años es mucho tiempo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en la razón de porque estás aquí, más aun, cuando tu llegada a este mundo desafía todas las lógicas. Seis años es mucho tiempo; el tiempo suficiente para que se viva una mentira… Deberán luchar para preservar todo lo que conocen
1. Chapter 1

**Cambios.**

El sol brillaban felizmente ese día en saltadilla, la ciudad había cambiado: Era más grande y más poblada, eso significaba más personas que atormentar para algunas y más personas que proteger para otros. La tranquilidad se mantenía a pesar de ser la ciudad con los criminales más raros y peligrosos que pudiera haber pero para fastidios de estos tres niñas evitaban que pusieran sus manos no solo es la ciudad si no, también, en el mundo. Niñas que como lo ciudad en seis años habían crecido hasta convertirse en adolescentes con "poderosos" cuerpos…literalmente.

Saltadilla parecía tendría un día tranquilo hasta que el suelo comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que una explosión de onda azul oscuro rompía la paz. Las personas corrían como locas dispuestas a abandonar la ciudad, después de seis largos años ellos habían vuelto y a diferencia de su cuerpo su personalidad destructora no parecía haber cambiado.

-¡Corran, corran cobardes!-Gritaba Butch desde el cielo mientras veía huir a sus posibles víctimas.

-Boomer creo que exageraste-Dijo con indiferencia un pelirrojo que llevaba una gorra color sangre como sus ojos.

-Solo seguí tus órdenes hermanito, además parece que Butch se divierte-Le contesto uno rubio con inocencia en sus ojos.

La explosión dejo un gran cráter, pedazos de edificios caían y las llamas se extinguían si piedad. La gente corría en dirección opuesta a los tres muchachos que flotaban en medio del caos pero por más lejos que iban no parecían alejarse del caos: muchos chocaban entre sí, otros se empujaban para salvarse, nadie ayudaba a los heridos y los gritos corrían juntos con las personas. Desde hace mucho que no había un caos así en la ciudad, Saltadilla había olvidado algunas cosas…

Brick los miro fijamente, ese lugar, las personas, poco habían cambiado seguía siendo el mismo nido de ratas. Sintió asco de su lugar de procedencia, extendió la mano hacia la caótica multitud dispuesto a dispara pero la voz de alguien le diluyo el enojo.

-¡No te atrevas!-Le grito Bombón llegando junto con sus hermanas para detenerse justo delante de los chicos-Se van por seis años y nada cambia con ustedes, Rowdyruff Boys, son patética escusa de persona.

-Bueno nos alegra ver que si nos recuerden-Les dijo Boomer con aparente felicidad de que llegaran.

-¡Quizás nosotros no cambiamos muchos pero ustedes si!-Dijo Butch viendo a las heroínas de manera pervertida.

-ASQUEROSO-Le grito Bellota lista para golpearlo.

Cada uno veía a su contraparte recordando y fijándose en los cambios de cada uno, físicamente había cambiando lo suficiente pero aun eran inconfundibles. Sus prendas eran casi las mismas: Los chicos tenían las mismas ropas que cuando tenían diez. Las chicas tenían una blusa con su respectivo color, la típica raya negra y por debajo de la cintura un pantalón blanco y los usuales zapatos negros.

-Se darán cuenta de que si hemos cambiando chicas-Les dijo Brick con un tono de seguridad envidiable-Podemos comenzar-Sentencio-Solo recuerden no exagerar, ¿Butch?-

-Si lo sé, se que está en juego aquí-Le contesto su hermano sin dejar de ver a su homóloga, se lanzo hacia ella con una sonrisa de locura tatuada en su cara tomando desprevenida a Bellota.

-¿Jugamos Burbuja?-Le cuestiono Boomer como si fuera un niño.

-¡Boomer!-Pronuncio con enojo la rubia volando hacia él mientras este retrocedía como si estuvieran jugando "atrápame"

-¿Por qué siempre nos quedamos en el mismo lugar?-Cuestiono Brick esperando una respuesta de Bombón, esta lo miraba con rabia. Brick paso de su estado relajado a ver con frialdad al la líder, estudiándola como siempre lo hacía antes de sus peleas.

Para Bombón esos ojos sangre le leían el alma, tenía razón, había algo diferente en todo esto ¿Quizá no?, la líder miro si las calles de esa zona estaban despejadas y efectivamente, la multitud se había disipado dejándoles el área libre para luchar, cuando volvió la vista hacia el frente su oponente estaba justo delante de ella a escasos centímetros viéndola con esos ojos que parecían brillar.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que no bajaras la mirada ante tu rival?-Le pregunto antes de mandarla hacia el suelo de un puñetazo en el estomago.

…..

-Sí que te has vuelto lenta boba-Le comento el oji-verde a una muy molesta Bellota.

Ni un solo de sus golpes alcanzaba a aquel fanfarrón, él la toma desprevenida pero ella no conseguía eso, se estaba enojando cada vez mas ya que con cada golpes que fallaba el moreno se burlaba de ella.

-Quizás en el aire seas lenta-Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Butch le propino un rodillazo en el estomago, Bellota pensó que vomitaría sangre, luego le fue conectado un izquierdazo en su mejilla enviándola contra un edificio cayendo ella en la alfombra.

La pelinegra se levanto con cierta dificultad, la alfombra no aflojo su caída y los golpes del imbécil no aflojaban la herida que se había producido en su orgullo. El entro por el agujero del edificio, ella formo una bola de energía verde con ambas manos lanzándosela. El delincuente salto por encima de la esfera, tomo impulso y corrió hacia la moreno propinándole un derechazo en la cara luego un izquierdazo, luego un derechazo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Golpes demasiado rápidos y brutales para que la agredida pudiera defenderse. Bellota pudo sentir como por cada golpe las fuerzas se le iban solo dejando lugar para la ira que disminuía a medida que sentía el mundo dando vueltas.

-Vamos Bellota, eras imbatible, ¿Dónde está esa fuerza?-Golpe-¿Dónde está esa energía?-Golpe-¡Esquiva!-Izquierdazo-¡Bloquea!-Derechazo-¡ATACA!-Rugió Butch sacándola del edificio con un último golpe, puedo ver cuando su enemiga se estrello contra un edificio con tal fuerza que ambos se derrumbaron rumbo al suelo.

…...

Boomer jugaba con ella, el se seguía alejando y ella no sabía porque se había vuelto tan rápido. Se sentía frustrada, ella era la más rápida de las tres, el por obvia razones el más rápido de sus hermanos pero nunca pensó que la diferencia de velocidad entre él y ella fueran tan enormes-¡No huyas cobarde!-Le grito desesperada apretando los ojos de rabia solo para verlo justo frente a ella cuando los volvió a abrir. Él la veía con inocencia como si no fueran enemigos. El rubio la tomo por los brazos chocando su cabeza con la de ella fuertemente para luego alejarse por el aturdimiento.

-Creo que no fue una buena idea-Se dijo para si luego paso a ver a Burbuja que se sostenía la cabeza de dolor por las expresiones de su contraparte ya sabía porque sus hermano le decían "cabeza dura"

-Hay mi cabecita-Dijo tiernamente la agredida para luego.

-¡Oye!-Le grito el oji-azul, ella abrió los ojos para verlo pero solo sintió un profundo dolor que invadió su cuerpo como si mil cuchillas se le clavaran. Boomer le había disparado un rayo eléctrico y la electrocutaba como método de tortura mientras la escuchaba gritar. Cuando cancelo el ataque del cuerpo de Burbuja brotan chispas y el humo salía de varias quemaduras.

No satisfecho voló hacia ella rodeado de un aura azul oscura en forma de espiral embistiéndola para luego tomarla por la pierna y empezar a chocarla contra varias edificios como si ella fuera un trapo viejo al que hubiera que quitarle el polvo. La lanzo contra un último edifico en el cual la rubia quedo estampada.

El dolor le recorría por todo el cuerpo, la determinación y rabia con la que había empezado la pelea se habían disipada. Boomer la estaba apaleando fuertemente y fácilmente. Ella ya no quería pelear le dolía demasiado pero sabía que aun no había terminado, pensó que estaría más acostumbrada al dolor pero ¿Hace cuanto que no tenía una batalla contra alguien tan fuerte? Miro hacia el frente, el chico flotaba delante de ella con un aire de superioridad sin perder la ternura-No..pued…o rendirme-Se dijo para sí. Zafándose del edifico voló lentamente hasta quedar a la corta distancia del rubio. Tuvo una idea que quizás le salvaría el pellejo. Burbuja acumulo todo el aire dispuesta a gritar como nunca, su súper-grito era su última esperanza, intento grito pudiéndose oír los primeros indicios de este pero Boomer tamo su boca con su emano evitando el ataque, la más pequeña de las chicas sintió como los dedos de su homologo le apretaban la cara y una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

Empezó a golpearla brutalmente en cualquier lugar disponible, sosteniéndola y ahogando sus gritos. Después de un rato empezó a cansarse, Burbuja no se defendía y mientras más golpes le propinaban, solo volvían más débiles sus llantos. Con fastidio la lanzo hacia por encima de su cabeza, formando un bate de energía la golpeo como si fuera una pelota de beisbol hacia el suelo.

…

La pelea de los rojos no era como las anteriores, no iban parejos, Brick ya había dominado a Bombón mientras esta se cuestionaba porque todos sus planes de ataque y defensa le fallaba, esto la asustaba, todo esta situación: había escuchado a burbuja gritar hace poco y ya no escuchaba nada de la pelea de los verdes que eran los más ruidosos, le preocupaba no ir a Bellota insultando a Butch.

-Brick ¿Qué pasa esto es diferente, enserio solo vinieron a destruirnos?-Le cuestiona la pelirroja solo para ganar tiempo.

-Puede ser querida-Contesto sabiendo sus intenciones-He extendido esta pelea para que sepas que tus hermanas ya fueron vencidas, solo eso, ya te hubiera ganado-Sentencio muy confiado.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Rugió la líder.

-Ese es tu problema, he madurado lo suficiente para admitir que eres buena líder pero aun así tienes un terrible problema de reconocimiento-Sermoneo el mayor de los hermanos lanzándose hacia ella. Bombón recibió el impacto directa para tratar de conectarle un puñetazo que fue esquivado por Brick, este le dirigió una patada que ella bloqueo con su brazo pero la fuerza de este fue mayor saliendo esta directa al suelo.

El cuerpo no le respondía bien, estaba cansada y frustrada, no lo podía creer sencillamente no podía creer que ella y sus hermanas estuvieran siendo vencidas por los Rowdy. ¡NO! ¡Sus hermanas aun peleaban, ellas iban a ganar!

-Va..mos a-a ganar-Trato de decir.

-¿Segura?-La interrogo una voz llena de inocencia-Porque no miras detrás de ti.

Bombón miro dudosa pero finamente volteo para ver tanto a Bellota y Burbuja ambas una al lado de la otra con heridas, algunas sangrantes, inconscientes el suelo…derrotadas.

-No no no no no no no no…. ¡NO!-Grito desesperada.

-Seis años es mucho tiempo en el cual la gente se deteriora y oxida-Juzgo Brick al tiempo que aterrizaba delante de ella.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Grito.

Los hermanos del líder suspiraron ya que estaban realmente decepcionados con el pobre desempeño que mostraron sus enemigas, ellos solo tenían una pregunta ¿Qué había pasado para que las chicas se descuidaran tanto?, Brick observo de forma patética a su rival, rodo los ojos decepcionado y se dispuso a terminar la pelea: Sus ojos brillaron de sangre intenso disparando dos poderosos rayos hacia la pierna derecha de Bombón poniendo de rodillas y haciéndola gritar, luego disparo hacia su brazo izquierdo. La vio derramar lágrimas de dolor, vio sus heridas, vio su nuevo y buen cuerpo arruinado vio su cara, esto fue lo que más le conmociono: No había odio, había rabia, confusión, tristeza pero no odio. El conocía bien el odio y sabia verlo en la cara de cualquiera ese era el resultado de vivir un tiempo con Él.

Bombón no le quitaba los ojos de encima quizás había perdido pero perdería con la cabeza en alto, el de la gorra vio esto y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Como ya dije he madurado lo suficiente para admitir que eres una buena líder, rosadita-Dijo antes de cargar una bola de energía roja y lanzársela a la líder de las ppg impactándola en el pecho y enviándolas con sus hermanas e inconsciente. Lo habían hecho ¡Habían vencido a las Chicas Superpoderosas!

…

El silencio se produjo entre los hermanos, el ruido de los golpes y edificios haciéndose añicos había terminado, las chicas estaban derrotadas y ellos estaban justo en frente de ella teniendo la oportunidad perfecta.

-¡Miren!-Grito alguien

Todos los que antes habían huido se estaban reuniendo alrededor de los RRB, quizás tuvieran miedo pero la curiosidad podía mas, ¿Se quedarían sin sus heroínas? Todos esperaban el trágico momento en que los malvados destruyeran a las dulces adolescentes. Se podía escuchar el sonido de los autos y helicópteros de la policía dispuesta a trabajar por una vez en sus vidas en un inútil intento de defender a sus niñas.

Brick suspiro con tristeza-Vámonos-Le dijo con melancolía a sus hermanos y los tres se fueron volando.

 **FINAL DEL PRIMER CAPITULO, PRIMERA HISTORIA EN ESTA SECCIÓN DE PPG. Espero sea bien recibida.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Decepción

**2\. Decepción.**

Las podían haber matado si les hubiera apetecido, esa oportunidad que muchos otros villanos solo se atrevían a soñar, ellos la hicieron realidad, sin embargo algo en los tres de manera muy presente les impedía haberlas acabado, y sabían que entre los tres sentían lo mismo.

Los RRB habían ganado, sin embargo, su sensación era lo más alejado de la victoria. Si hubieran sabido que las PPG estaban tan fuera de práctica no se hubieran molestado en crear tal caos. Después de la paliza que le propinaron a sus antiguas enemigas los hermanos volaron sin rumbo fijo hacia las afueras de saltadilla, ninguno dijo una palabra y ninguno parecía saber hacia dónde se dirigía su vuelo, por instinto los hermanos descendieron dándose cuenta que habían volado hasta los bosques.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Butch

-Buscamos donde dormir-Le contesto su hermano mayor mirando hacia la nada

-¿En dónde?-Pregunto Boomer queriendo resaltar lo obvio.

Por primera vez Brick conectó, su hermano menor había logrado sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Después de tanto tiempo no tenían donde dormir, donde quedarse, no tenían opciones y los tres hermanos concordarían que el pasado no era una tampoco.

-No lo sé-Respondió

-Pues… podemos desalojar a Peludito nuevamente, está por aquí cerca-Propuso Butch.

Esta vez fue el moreno que saco su hermano mayor de sus pensamientos. Los tres querían evitar ciertos contactos con el pasado, sin embargo la idea de Peludito parecía la más viable en esos momentos. Brick observo el entorno y recuerdos invadieron su cabeza, su hermano tenía razón, estaban en el sendero hacia la casa de Peludito.

-Ya que nadie tiene una idea mejor, parece que la mía aplica-Comento Butch con entusiasmo

Brick no dijo nada y solo siguió a sus hermanos, el recorrido fue casi tan silencioso como el anterior, solo comentarios aislados y chistes entre Butch y Boomer y alguna aclaración de Brick. Durante el pequeño viaje ninguno de los hermanos se preguntó, ni dentro de sus propios pensamientos, porque habían preferido caminar en vez de volar.

Cuando llegaron al claro donde se encontraba la cabaña de Peludito ni la tormenta de recuerdos ni el normal impacto por ver algo que hace tanto tiempo no se ve logro mejorar la impresión que se grabó a fuego en los pensamientos de los RRB: La cabaña si bien nunca había sido un monumento a la limpieza o elegancia, Peludito se encargaba de mantener un mínimo de limpieza, sin embargo el monstruo parecía no haberse esforzado mucho en esos últimos años. Había varias partes rotas, el fango y el moho parecían entes vivientes dispuestos a tomar la casa para sus propias necesidades. Ahora los entusiasmos flaqueaban ante la deprimente visión.

-Esto es una pocilga-Dijo Butch frustrado ante la visión

-Fue tu idea-Le recordó Boomer

-Sí, pero mi idea era más limpia-

Brick se quedó viéndola como niño que recibe un regalo de navidad que no le gusta, era de noche y no querían llamar la atención más de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo la idea de pasar la noche en la calle había ganado varios puntos a favor, la cabaña solo tenía la ventaja del techo y el calor.

-Entremos a ver qué pasa-Dijo Brick rendido ante las opciones de la chimenea y el techo.

Sus hermanos lo siguieron con resignación en sus rostros. Las tablas sonaban como en las películas de terror cuando se pasaba por ellas, la puerta estuvo pronto justo en frente de ellos, sin embargo, se quedaron ahí sin atreverse a entrar. Se miraron los unos a los otros y de vuelta a la puerta, claramente no era el miedo que los detenía, las condiciones de la cabaña parecía atenuarse con cada paso y ahora un nuevo elemento se agregaba a sus dudas: El olor del lugar. El olor nauseabundo de algo podrido, ese olor que casi de manera inherente hace querer vomitar. El tiempo siguió su curso normal y los hermanos estaban conscientes, tenían unos, dos minutos parados ahí y las sensaciones de duda ya les hacían sentir incomodos y como tres idiotas.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?-Pregunto Butch con fastidio.

-Entonces porque no entras tu primero idiota-Le dijo Brick para fastidiarlo

-Lo haría, pero no quiero ser el primero en tener que golpear a Peludito después de hoy-

-¿Tu no quieres golpear algo? ¿No quieres golpear a Peludito?, oye, ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermano?-Le comento Boomer.

-Tengo mis razones-Le devolvió Butch llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Brick se le quedo viendo sabiendo la razón de la negativa de su hermano de dañar al prójimo, "Si es que Peludito califica como prójimo" pensó brevemente.

-Bueno tenemos que dormir y si tenemos que dejar medio muerto a Peludito para eso lo hacemos-Dijo Brick como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, guiado más por los efectos del recién llegado sueño que por las ganas de golpear a su "prójimo" de dudosa procedencia.

Brick abrió la puerta de la pequeña cabaña, al entrar lo primero que los invadió no fueron los recuerdos, sino, el horrible olor que parecía tener su reinado más adentro que afuera, pues los vientos de la naturaleza pura no le impedían ganar terreno.

La calle definidamente gano la batalla mental de Brick al ver el interior: Todos los muebles estaban destrozados y tumbados por ahí, lo hogareña de la cabaña se había perdido en un desorden de basura, en un rincón no tan apartado había una pila de algo que parecía ser excremento y por la apariencia del mismo no le cabía otro sustantivo. Todo aquel tributo al desorden y descuido fue posible de ver gracias a la chimenea que estaba encendida, los hermanos entonces se dieron cuenta, a pesar de que ninguno había notado el humo ni volando ni caminando: La bestia estaba en el castillo.

El amo no les hizo esperar, de entre la cocina se oía como algo se arrastraba por el suelo acompañado de paso, era algo grande y los hermanos no querían irse, ya no querían aquella suerte de cabaña alejada de la mano de Dios, sino una suerte de curiosidad los mantenía ahí, querían saber que había pasado para que algo tan posesivo como Peludito dejara su hogar de esa manera.

Cuando los pasos llegaron a su destino una figura emergió de lo que los hermanos pensaron debería ser una porquería de cocina. Su curiosidad paso pronto a sorpresa. Peludito tenía el pelaje totalmente rojo como cuando perdía el control, su pelo estaba erizado, sus antenas inclinadas hacia adelante y una manga de su peto jardinero desprendida. Lo que llevaba era un ciervo en su boca mientras las manos reposaban en el suelo dándole la impresión de un raro gorila.

Peludito los vio parados junto enfrente de la puerta de su casa, abrió la boca lo cual provoco que el ciervo cayera, y empezó a gruñirles haciendo que su pelo se erizara más. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y mostraba sus dientes. La criatura enderezo su encorvada espalda para empezar a golpear su pecho con ambas manos.

Los RRB miraban la escena impresionados, se veía más amenazante que nunca y parecía haber crecido en vez de envejecido esos años. Peludito se acercó más dando un salto quedando en el centro de la sala comenzando nuevamente a gruñir y a golpearse el torso. Los RRB ante la acción se pusieron en guardia, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lados daba el primero golpe. Los gruñidos de Peludito y su forma de actuar les hacía difícil a los chicos predecir qué pasaría, no esperaban verlo así, y que esperara tanto para hacer cualquier cosa los había tomado desprevenidos. Después de unos pocos segundos Butch rompió el patrón, mando a la mierda todo lo que había dicho anteriormente y se acercó al centro donde estaba el raro ser, sin hacerle caso a los llamados de sus hermanos.

-Peludito, basta del espectáculo, queremos tu asquerosa cabaña para dormir, solo tienes que limpiarla y no te haremos daño-Le desafío el oji-verde.

-¿! Pero que carajos hace?!-Vocifero Boomer.

-Ya veremos-Le dijo Brick y adelantándose un poco dándole la espalda al menor

-Bien Peludito, ¡obedece!-Le dijo Butch dando otro paso.

EL aludido se le lanzó encima al chico muy rápidamente, Butch se quitó del camino, el sonido que se produjo cuando el extraño animal se golpeó contra el suelo hizo retumbar todo el lugar y destrozo las tablas sobre las que cayó. La bestia se volvió dando zarpazos rápidos hacia la persona del moreno que los esquivaba, algunos con más dificultad que otros. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes Peludito lanzo una patada hacia el hermano del medio, acción que el mismo pudo bloquear a duras penas. Aprovechando el desequilibrio de la bestia Butch logró conectar un puñetazo justo en la cara del ser que cayó sobre si mismo.

-¿Ahora te calmaras?-Pregunto Butch viéndolo con fastidio.

Sin embargo Peludito no se dio tiempo ni a acariciar su lastimada cara pues conectó un puñetazo con bastante fuerza en el estómago del RRB que tenía la guardia baja obligándolo a retroceder, se torció de dolor en el suelo, sintió su qué respiración se cortaba y un pitido comenzó en sus oídos. La bestia en lugar de seguir atacando se limitó a rugir a su caído adversario. Brick y Boomer guardaron la calma observando con detenimiento la pelea. Butch tardo unos segundos en recomponerse, se levantó con una mano en su estómago y una sonrisa torcida aun por el dolor.

-¿Sabes? He estado esperando por un golpe así todo el día- Comenzó a decir el RRB- El ultimo ser en todo este maldito mundo que pensaba me lo regalaría serias tú. Gracias, de verdad- Butch volvió a adquirir una posición de pelea, levantando los puños- Pero lamentablemente no podrás darme más nada, ni tampoco eres la pelea que espero- Finalizó

El oji-verde se lanzó sin pensarlo a la bestia y teniéndolo contra el suelo comenzó a propinarle una seria de golpes en donde podía alcanzar. Instintivamente Peludito se cubría las partes del cuerpo que podía, pero no podía hacer mucho ante la superioridad de su rival. Después de unos segundos en donde la bestia paso de gruñir a gemir Boomer detuvo uno de los puños de Butch, su hermano no se había percatado en que momento el menor se había acercado tanto a ellos. Boomer lo miraba serio y con una expresión cansada.

-Detente antes de que venga control animal-Le dijo su hermano menor

-¿Cuándo me ha importado a mi esa mierda?-Le respondió su hermano

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- Le contesto Boomer

Butch sintió un poco de vergüenza al haberse tomado el comentario tan literal. Soltó a Peludito que paso colocarse en posición fetal y a gemir, y por primera vez vieron algo del viejo Peludito en el nuevo, pues eran claros los gemidos y espasmos del llanto humano ahora presentes en él. Ambos hermanos miraron la escena sintiéndose incómodos. Ni siquiera de niños lo hubieran seguido torturando ante esa situación. Los RRB no pudiendo con la escena, salieron de la cabaña en silencio, cerraron la puerta al salir y esta vez sí salieron volando. El tercer viaje fue silencioso por lo que habían acabado de ver, pero esta vez ninguno de ellos quería hacerle frente a esas emociones de lo recién visto.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?-Pregunto Butch realmente preocupado y con sueño, pero la pregunta fue para romper el hielo.

-No quería llegar a esto debido a la atención pero no tenemos de otra- Le contesto Brick.

-¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunto su hermano

-Ya lo veras-

Butch iba a seguir preguntado pero Boomer se adelantó con otro comentario.

-Hombre, pero que ..-

-Ni lo menciones- Agrego rápidamente el oji-verde, interrumpiéndolo.

El resto del viaje fue en silencioso.

Los chicos habían aterrizaron en un hotel de lujo. Se quedaron ahí amenazando a los hospedados con hacerles cosas horribles si se no se largaban y cosas aún peores si le decían a alguien. El trato sencillamente fue la estadía en el hotel por tiempo indefinido a cambio de sus pellejos.

Butch se sentó en un sillón mullido con la vista perdida, en su mente trataba de bloquear aquella imagen, borrarla, pero no podía. Suspiró. Ya se le pasaría cuando se durmiera y sin darse cuenta fue el primero en caer rendido. Boomer dijo que se iría a dormir de inmediato y se encerró en el cuarto que escogió. Debido a lo tarde y las emociones del día los hermanos no estaban para discutir quien se quedaba con cual cierto.

Brick se había encerrado en el primer cuarto que vio, recostándose contra la puerta mientras lanzaba su preciada gorra al suelo. Estaba cansado, pero no por el día, aún tenía fuerzas para pelear cinco guerras si era necesario, sin embargo sus ganas eran otra historia. Hizo un repaso de todo lo que había pasado, desde la pelea con las chicas superpoderosas hasta el encuentro con Peludito. Repaso el viaje con sus hermanos, las emociones y las pocas palabras que compartieron, y en ese recuento, desanimado y pensativo completo la palabra que Butch no le había dejado a su hermano menor.

-Decepción- Dijo Brick en voz alta antes de prepararse para dormir.

Ese día había sido una completa decepción para los RRB.


	3. Niña

**3\. Niña**

¡AUN NO ENTIENDO COMO PERDIMOS TAN FÁCIL!-Grito Bellota por enésima vez.

Las chicas habían despertado hacia unas horas, las tres casi al mismo tiempo. Trataron de moverse inmediatamente recobraron el sentido, sin embargo sus cuerpos se negaron exigiéndoles que se quedaran en el suelo. Esos intentos de moverse eran el resultado de contestar a la primera pregunta que su psique les hizo ¿Estaban vivas? Las niñas sorprendidas se vieron vivas en una Saltadilla con no más daños que los de la entrada y pelea con los RRB. Todo era dolor y confusión, estaban vivas y la ciudad estaba casi intacta, sin mayores daños ni heridos. Después de superar el hecho de no estar viviendo en un hermoso jardín lleno de animales y ángeles trataron de moverse nuevamente. Las chicas sabían que no era bueno moverse mucho después de tantos golpes, sin embargo, la vergüenza de estar en medio de toda Saltadilla en ese estado parecía haberles nublado el juicio.

Adoloridas, humilladas y sin ánimo volaron a su casa. Ellas no lo sabían, pero su lento vuelo de regreso a su hogar era igual que el de los chicos que las habían apaleado: Silencioso. Cuando las adolescentes al fin llegaron a sus casas entraron por la ventana del medio del ahora cuarto de Bombón dejándose caer en el suelo. La parte superior de la casa Utonio había cambiado al tiempo que las niñas entraban en la etapa adolescente. El tricolor cuarto de las heroínas había pasado a ser tres cuartos individuales. No le fue difícil al Profesor, solo tuvo que poner paredes entre sus hijas, cada cuarto estaba uno al lado del otro en el orden de sus colores. Bellota a la izquierda, Bombón en el medio y Burbuja a la derecha. Cada chica adorno su cuarto a su gusto resultando en un alivio para las tres por tener un sentido de individualidad y privacidad.

Las chicas sabían que su factor regenerativo les había permitido volar hasta su hogar, sin embargo, algunas de sus heridas necesitarían vendas y pomadas. El Profesor parecía no haberse enterado de la pelea aun, estaba en un laboratorio cuando sonó la línea directa y al parecer seguía allí sin enterarse del amargo encuentro que habían tenido sus hijas. Las chicas agradecieron eso enormemente.

Ninguna respondió a los gritos de su hermana, Burbuja y bombón solo estaba tendidas en el suelo mirando hacia el techo, pensativas, hacía tiempo que no pensaban como aquel día.

-¡¿COMO?!-Le grito la oji-verde casi en sus oídos.

Bombón la miro molesta y preguntándose si su hermana enserio era tan idiota o solo estaba frustrada, negada, pues la respuesta le parecía tan obvia. Burbuja miro a su hermana mayor a los ojos rogando por la misma respuesta que Bellota. Bombón pudo ver en la rubia la respuesta, pero al parecer quería oírla de ella, suspiró.

-Esa pelea estaba perdida desde antes de que empezara, es más, no teníamos posibilidad alguna-Dijo Bombón con indiferencia.

-¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?, SOMOS LAS CHICAS…-

-¡ERAMOS las chicas Superpoderosas, somos nada, Bellota han pasado seis largos años!-La enfrento Bombón cansada de sus gritos-Los villanos dejaron de aparecer, incluso Mojo, y nosotras dejamos de combatir y empezamos a llevar vidas normales, sin peleas, fáciles. Ellos deberían seguir usando sus poderes y entrenando-Termino de explicar la oji-rosa con más calma.

El silencio reino en todo el cuarto, la realidad les cayó pesada a las otras dos pero sabían que su hermana tenía la razón. Bombón llevo su mente al pasado buscando en sus archivos mentales sus encuentros con los RRB, desde que los vieron por primera vez, pasando por su salida de Saltadilla hasta el ese día. Cada pelea que habían tenido con ellos les parecía fortuita, tenían suerte de estar vivas, como en las veces anteriores. Esos detalles ellas los habían ignorado ante las victorias forzadas frente al trio.

-Recuerden que técnicamente nunca les ganamos en combate-Continuo la mayor- Es decir, ¡por favor! ¿Un beso?, ¿tratarlos como nenas?, ¿hacerlos reír con las armas de Princesa? Ganábamos por madurez e inteligencia… ¡Suerte! y…-Suspiro, sabiendo lo que estaba reconociendo-Ellos ya maduraron como nosotras, tienen inteligencia, por no recordar su fuerza, ESTAMOS A SU MERCED-Grito esto último para desahogarse, las habían humillado y se lo tenían merecido.

-¿Nos rendimos?-Pregunto Burbuja obviamente deprimida mirando a Bellota, esta le devolvió la depresión e impotencia sin saber que decirles.

La pregunta de su hermano menor hizo eco en el ambiente. Ellas nunca se habían rendido, ante nadie, ni en las situaciones más oscuras, pero ese momento era diferente porque no parecían estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Yo nunca dije eso-

Ambas hermanas vieron a la líder con sorpresa y esperanza.

-Si volvemos a entrenar, entrenar duro, estoy seguro que podremos alcanzarlos y plantarles cara- Les dijo finalmente su líder con entusiasmo devolviéndoles esa esperanza que expresaban en sus ojos.

Bombón sonrió con aparente motivación, su derrota esa tarde la había dejado deprimida y pensativa, pero ahora que había analizado las cosas y creía haber encontrado una solución a su problema. Algo se movía dentro de ella y sus hermanas, algo que había estado pasivo por mucho tiempo. Bombón pensaba dar un emotivo discurso pero pensó en mejor dejarlo para después, con la mirada de sus hermanas les bastaba. Ahora tenían que idear un plan de entrenamiento y saber cuándo aplicarlo. Después de unos minutos el cuarto se llenó de ánimo y sonrisas, Bellota no dejaba de decir lo que le haría a Butch la próxima vez que se lo encontrara. El ánimo de sus hermanas se había recuperado, luego de unas horas de risas y ánimos cada chica se fue a dormir.

Bombón se movía en su cama sin parar, se arropaba y se quitaba la cobija. Sencillamente la cita diaria con Morfeo no le era posible. Se sentó en el suave y mullido terreno que era su cama y dejo que sus pensamientos volaran en solitario. Aquella noche era especialmente silenciosa, de esas noches donde cada sonido es audible y se cree hasta la voz interior se podría escuchar, de esas noches donde sabes que no podrás dormir porque sencillamente tu cerebro necesita tomarse el tiempo para procesar, despierto, todo lo que ocurre en tu vida, porque tu alma necesita saber en dónde está y por lo que está pasando.

La líder de las chicas superpoderosas levanto las piernas, poniéndolas en paralelo con su pecho, abrazo las mismas y hundió la cabeza en el hueco que creaba su cuerpo debido a la erguida posición fetal. ¿Había mentido? No lo sabía. Con el pasar de los años había aprendido a envidiar a sus hermanas por lo ingenuas que podrían ser, es decir, después de esa tremenda paliza había conseguido darles esperanzas, sin embargo, había fracasado en darse esperanza ella misma.

-¿Qué clase de líder soy? No creo tener una oportunidad contra los RRB… Contra Brick, ya no-Se dijo sabiendo que nadie la escuchaba.

La mirada de Brick, esos ojos rojos llenos de odio y rabia, eran predecibles cuando eran niños, podía sostenerle la mirada cuando no pasaban de los diez años. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Habían pasado seis años y las diferencias en todo aun la abrumaban. El día negro, sus vidas normales, las restricciones, la adolescencia y ahora… los chicos, todo eso vino hacia su cabeza. Su alma y cerebro se negaron a colaborar como siempre lo hacían, todo eso por fin salió en lágrimas. Su respiración se vio forzada y pesada, la tranquila calma de su cuarto se vio cortada por su llanto, llanto que la superpoderosa esperaba no despertara a nadie ya que sabía no podía controlarlo. Tenía miedo, desde hace mucho, mientras lloraba se preguntó: "¿En qué momento deje de ser una líder?"

El miedo aumento y pensó que solo dejaría de temer cuando Brick la asesinara. Si no podían vencerlos ese sería el inevitable resultado, no habría más piedad la próxima vez. Bombón temía que lo ultima que viera fuera a Brick, el cadáver de sus hermanas.

-O peor… que ni eso pudiera ver-Se dijo.

El llanto de Bombón se vuelo más severo, su estómago se revolvió y su cabeza empezó a dolor.

El sol no llego a iluminar todo el cuarto cuando se alzó en el cielo, sin embargo, fue suficiente para esclarecer el cuerpo de Bombón acostado en su cama, con lagrima secas en su casa, su pijama empapada por las lágrimas y en un profundo sueño que esperaba le devolviera las esperanzas, aunque fuera solo un poco.


	4. Capitulo 4 Amor y Odio

**4\. Amor y Odio**

Para Trisha, Saltadilla era la ciudad más cruel del mundo, debido a su peculiaridad. Las más grandes maldades pasaban en aquella pequeña "comarca" como ella le decía, pues en realidad era bastante pequeña. Sin embargo su vida había estado en peligro tantas veces que le parecía enorme a la hora de esconderse. Ella no veía la hora de largarse de ese lugar maldito. Mientras paseaba vio a alguien que la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Un joven recostado de un poste de luz. El sujeto no parecía peligroso pero le resultaba demasiado bueno que alguien como él estuviera solo sin nada que hacer por allí. El hombre parecía de unos veinticinco años, era rubio, alto, tenía un cuerpo equilibrado ni muy musculoso ni muy flaco. El instinto de Trisha se activó al verlo, había encontrado una presa de su gusto y planeaba devorarla

-¿Estas solo, guapo?-Le pregunto la joven con claras intenciones.

-Ahora que llegaste, no-Le dijo el, de manera seductora, acercándose.

-Bueno, no es justo que un hombre como tu este solo, pero, ¿No te da miedo? Esta ciudad siempre ha sido muy insegura-Le dijo curiosa.

-Saltadilla nunca fue capaz de hacerme daño-Le dijo muy seguro de si-¿Tú tienes miedo?

-La verdad, estos últimos años nada pasa, los criminales raros han ido desapareciendo y los normales no nos ponen las manos encima-Le dijo con la misma seguridad que él había expresado.

-Sí, la ciudad ha estado bastante tranquila-Dijo el hombre, meditabundo-Espero puedas quitarme ese aburrimiento-Cambio el tono pícaramente recorriéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

-Por supuesto guapo, tú guía y te daré la mejor noche-Le dijo de la misma manera. Se acercó a hacia el joven para susurrarle en el oído-Si puedes lograr que tenga tres orgasmo, te lo dejare gratis-

-Acepto el reto-Le dijo muy confiado.

El muchacho la condujo hacia su auto, a verlo, la joven casi experimenta el primer orgasmo. Era el auto más caro y hermoso que sus ojos habían visto. Un negro tan puro como la noche y un brillo que se podría decir angelical.

-¿Quién es este?-Le pregunto curiosa Trisha.

-Es un Lamborghini Diablo-Le dijo como si hablaran de un vaso de agua.

-Nunca pensé que el diablo luciera tan bien-Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Es el ángel más hermoso que existe, así que no te sorprendas, pero ahora que te veo me pregunto si será más bello que tu-Le dijo el hombre, pero esta vez de manera dulce.

Trisha no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no era la primera vez que escuchaba un cumplido como ese, pero era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía con ternura y no buscando excitarla. Al ir en el auto hablaron de todo, parecían más una pareja convencional que solo dos personas que tendrían sexo y quizás no se volverían a ver. Trisha se sentía bien con aquel joven, generalmente los hombres de su edad no daban mucha conversación, muchos comenzaban el coito en plena calle, humillándola.

-Antes me preguntaste por Saltadilla, ¿Te gusta esta ciudad?-Le pregunto el joven curioso.

-No-Dijo Trisha con un suspiro cansado-He pasado demasiados sustos desagradables-

-¿Te han salvado las chicas?-

-Sí y no, lo han hecho, más de una vez, al menos cuando estaban más activas, antes de que dejaran de luchar contra el crimen-Dijo recordando aquellos días-Pero mientras siga en esta ciudad, siempre estaré en peligro. Me salvaron de monstruos y monos raros, pero nunca me salvaron de la pobreza ni de la vida en si-

-Nadie puede hacer eso, solo uno mismo-Le dijo muy serio.

-Por eso soy lo que soy-

-No es malo ser lo que eres, te prefiero a ti que a las mujeres convencionales-Le dijo amablemente

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada Trisha.

-Muchas veces hay más confianza, quizás por el hecho de que no hay ningún compromiso social, aparte del pago, por supuesto. Además ustedes son más seguras de ustedes mismas y saben lo bueno o mala que puede ser la vida-Le dijo sonriéndole el joven.

-Gracias-Le respondió Trisha totalmente sonrojada.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-Le pregunto el extraño para cambiar el tema, viendo que la joven no decía nada.

-Trisha. ¿El tuyo guapo?-Le pregunto pícaramente.

-Sebastián-

-Me gusta-Dijo más en un ronroneo que en un comentario.

Cuando Trisha vio el hotel en donde se quedarían esa noche casi experimenta el segundo orgasmo: El hotel más caro y lujoso de la ciudad. Sebastián tuvo que decirle que se desmontara para que la pobre joven reaccionara. En la recepción antes de ser atendidos, ella pudo escuchar como cierta habitación estaba cerrada con llave y ni el conserje había conseguido abrirla.

Trisha sintió como el recepcionista la miraba con lujuria mientras Sebastián se anotaba. Esto basto para ponerla más nerviosa. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Trisha era su orgullo con sus clientes, era capaz de darle una tanda completas y gratis si notaba que no quedaban satisfechos _"Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien"_ se decía ella. Pero esta vez era algo más que su orgullo, ese chico era el primero que la hacía sentir tan bien, no por sus bienes, sino por como la había tratado, así que estaba decidida a darle la mejor noche de su vida, o al menos a creérselo. Cuando el rubio hubo terminado subió con su compañera a la habitación. El casi tercer orgasmo de Trisha vino al ver la habitación, había pedido una de las más caras. Definitivamente tenía que complacer a ese hombre.

Sebastián se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas. Su aventura de hoy sería interesante, Trisha le parecía interesante. Se quitó la chaqueta que tenía puesta y observo a su pareja. Trisha tenía el pelo castaño y largo, los ojos verdes, un buen busto y buenas piernas, su piel era blanca y suave y Sebastián estaba ansioso por probarla.

Trisha se acercó a él como adivinando sus pensamientos lo empujo contra el espaldar de la silla, sentándose frente a él, y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. No empezaría suave, no creía que aquel hombre fuera virgen. La joven castaña introdujo su lengua en la de su cliente para empezar un duelo por el control, el cual Trisha perdió rápidamente. El simple besar la había excitado bastante, no solo eso, el mismo Sebastián la tenía encantada, mientras la besaba recorría su espalda con sus manos. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan necesitada de ser sometida, dominada. Si las cosas seguían por ese camino al joven no le tomaría mucho hacerle llegar los tres orgasmos.

Sebastián disfrutaba también del simple besar, claro que llamar simple a intento de devorarle la boca era un poco indecoroso. Sentía como podía fácilmente dominar a Trisha, ella no se opondría. Bajó sus manos hasta sus nalgas y las apretó con fuerza, la chica gimió dentro de su boca. Le gustaba oírla gemir, eran lindos y música para sus oídos. Saco su lengua de la boca de la mujer para lanzarse hacia el cuello de la misma, beso, lamio y mordió a voluntad mientras sentía que los gemidos lo llevarían al orgasmo. Por alguna razón esa chica lo excitaba más que las otras con la que había estado.

" _Es especial"_ pensó, mientras seguía con su labor, al cabo de un tiempo decidió que necesitaba más espacio. Cargo a Trisha hasta la fina cama y la coloco ahí. Vio su cuerpo desnudo y tuvo que controlarse para no penetrarla allí mismo.

Trisha veía a los ojos de su cliente mientras por alguna razón este dudaba en atacar sus senos, antes de que pudiera bajarle la cabeza a los mismo la duda del rubio se disipo y comenzó a succionar los pezones como si fuera un vampiro con siglos de hambre.

La joven castaña gemía fuertemente, casi gritaba, no le importaba que sus gritos se escucharan en todo el maldito hotel, estaba disfrutando grandemente del trato y no se guardaría su placer, aparte por el hecho de que había notado que a Sebastián le encantaban sus gemidos. Para disgusto de Trisha, al abrir los ojos, descubrió que su compañero estaba vestido a excepción de su saco, mientras ella estaba completamente desnuda. Llevo sus manos hacia el pantalón del joven y rápidamente le quito el cinturón, sacando fuerzas de sus adentros, puso a Sebastián contra el colchón y debajo de ella. Sus pezones estaban erectos y mojados por el contacto de la boca del chico. Trisha le bajo los pantalones junto con los bóxer dejando al descubierto el pene, erecto, de su nuevo amigo.

-Hola, criatura-Saludo la joven castaña al miembro al tiempo que depositaba un beso en este arrancándole un gemido al rubio-Así que somos sensibles en esta zona-Dijo casi sádicamente.

Trisha volvió a besar el pene pero esta vez con más pasión. Lo beso desde el brazo a la cabeza, mientras mataba a Sebastián a base de placer. Bajo hasta los testículos besándolos también, y acariciándolos con sus manos. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo estas acciones, era las cosas que más demandaban sus clientes, además quería hacerlo por el joven, resultándole más fácil debido a que el miembro era totalmente lampiño.

De un momento a otro Trisha se metió el miembro entero en la boca. Sebastián pensó que morirá de un infarto debido a la corriente de placer que recorrió su cuerpo. La joven prostituta lo saco lentamente dejándolo cubierto de saliva. Viendo que tenía al muchacho a su merced, la mujer comenzó a chupar la cabeza del miembro cambiando de ritmo, de fuerte a suave, como si se comiera una paleta. Sintiendo el líquido pre seminal sabía que si continuaba lo haría venirse muy rápido, pero la muchacha no quería terminar su noche tan rápido. Quería seguir obteniendo placer y quería someter más al chico. En su descuido no noto como Sebastián se levantaba y la tomaba por los cabellos haciéndola mirarlo a la cara, cuando sus miradas se encontraron pudo notar que en los ojos del joven se mantenía esa amabilidad combinada con una increíble lujuria. Trisha se humedeció más ante esa mirada y ante lo que el joven rubio podía tener en mente.

Sebastián la puso contra la cama mirándola con superioridad, como los leones mirarían a las gacelas si ambos tuvieran consciencia. La cabeza rubia y blanca descendió hasta la húmeda intimidad de la joven. Antes de posar su lengua en ella le dijo desde donde estaba sin soltarle los cabellos:

-Quiero oírte gritar-De nuevo, la voz amable pero mezclada con autoridad.

Sin perder el tiempo Sebastián dejo que su lengua recorriera, primero el clítoris de Trisha, lamiéndolo como si fuera un helado. Trisha gimió de tanto placer que ahora era ella la que estaba en peligro de muerte. El hombre lamia y chupaba su eréctil miembro sin piedad torturándola de la misma manera que ella había hecho con él, momentos antes. De un momento a otro Sebastián comenzó a succionar el indefenso clítoris de Trisha como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras soportaba su dolorosa erección que demandaba atención y ebullición. Los gemidos de Trisha fueron como campanadas tocadas por ángeles, más bien demonios estando ambos en saltadilla, pero ¿Quién mejor que los demonios en el sexo?

Trisha estallo sin más en su primer orgasmo. Llenando la boca y cama de sus fluidos vaginales. Le faltaba el aliento, si bien podía tener más orgasmo, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía tener uno de tanta fuerza. Necesitaba un descanso, que al parecer Sebastián no iba a darle.

Trisha sintió como su cuerpo era puesto boca-abajo. Aun debilitada para decir algo solo supo que su pareja planeaba algo divertido, rio para sus adentros ante ese pensamiento. _"Desde pequeña he sido una pervertida"_. Un estremeciendo la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras sentía como le separaban sus dos nalgas dejando desprotegido su ano. Algo líquido cayo dentro del mismo humedeciendo su sensible parte, quizás Sebastián no lo sabía, pero a Trisha le encantaba el sexo anal.

-¿Te gusta que te traten rudo? Porque si me lo pides, puedo hacerlo-Le dijo el joven con una voz más sádica que amable.

Esto humedeció nuevamente a la joven, le gustaba ser ama y esclava, pero en ese momento ser esclava le resultaba más llamativo. Parecía que Sebastián debía satisfacerla a ella, cuando el trabajo era al revés. Si bien a muchos hombres les gustaba el sexo fuerte, el rubio parecía hacer todo eso más por ella que por sí mismo.

-¿Quieres que te trate rudo, Trisha?-Le pregunto de nuevo aquella voz sádica mientras dejaba caer más saliva en el ano de su amante.

Trisha no lo soportaba más, necesitaba ser atendida analmente – ¡Si, lo deseo, se rudo conmigo!- Gritó sin importarle los demás inquilinos del hotel.

-Tendrás que rogar, querida-Le dijo Sebastián en un sádico susurro.

De repente, Trisha sintió como su nalga derecha era golpeada, ni muy fuerte, ni muy débil. Después su nalga izquierda y luego ambas. Con el mismo nivel de fuerza. La excitación de la joven creció con cada golpe, ahora sus gemidos eran más fuertes y entrecortados por la acción.

-¡Ruega!-Le ordeno finalmente el caballero que le proporcionaba ese trato.

-¡Trátame rudo!, ¡Tráteme rudo!, ¡Por el amor a lo que sea y a lo pervertida que soy se rudo, por favor, lo deseo mucho, ¡Te lo ruego!-Grito cada palabra con sinceridad.

Finalmente, sintió como algo se adentraba en su húmedo conducto anal. No lo suficientemente grueso para ser un pene, pero si le estaba dando bastante placer. Sebastián había introducido dos de sus dedos en la cavidad de Trisha y empezaba moverlos con una suave agresividad. Trisha ya no cavia en sí misma, esos dedos la estaban matando junto con aquel adinerado hombre. Sebastián subía la intensidad, llego a hacerlo tan fuerte que parecía que la trataba de matar a través del ano mientras Trisha estaba segura se quedaría muda de tanto gritar de placer, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía callarse, si el hombre se detenía sentía que su alma le seria arrebatada, necesitaba que terminara, necesitaba de él. Pronto llego a su segundo orgasmo. Este fue más potente que el primero y la joven pensó que perdería el conocimiento.

Sebastián no la dejo pensar. Trisha había tenido dos orgasmos ya, y él, ninguno, su cuerpo estaba decidió a matarlo si ahora ellos no salían satisfecho. El joven adinerado juraba que su pene echaba fuego y se le despegaría se no lo introducía en las fauces de la vagina de Trisha. El rubio la coloco en cuatro, sorprendido de lo ligera y fácil que le era moverla y pensando más en ella que en él, la penetro y comenzó a moverse mientras sentía el apretando interior de su nueva amiga. Trisha no se quejó, todo lo contrario, comenzó de nuevo a gemir sabiendo de antemano que había perdido la apuesta.

-Vas a matarme de placer-Le dijo ella entre gemidos.

Sebastián solo aumento la fuerza de penetración ante esa comentario, si bien la castaña estaba gimiendo quería volver a oírla gritar. La sujeto firme del cabello y la penetraba con más fuerza cada vez.

Trisha volvió a gritar. Les juro a todos los dioses de todas las religiones que conocía que los mataría si Sebastián se atrevía a detenerse, era el mejor sexo de su vida y no quería que se terminara. Sus fuerzas habían salido de lo profundo de su vagina mientras el joven la penetraba salvajemente y ella se sentía en los cielos. Ser montada así era una de sus fantasías y un desconocido la estaba satisfaciendo eficientemente. Sintió llegar el orgasmo, derrotada, se entregó al último placer de esa noche y con fuerza, gritó, le dejo saber a Sebastián que había ganado, al otro día, si el joven estaba a su lado le agradecería de una forma u otra. Cayó inconsciente en la cama mientras disfrutaba de sus veintiocho segundos, lo último que sintió fue a su querido cliente caer a su lado.

El sol nunca toco el rosto de la jovencita que dormía plácidamente. Luego de la pasión de la noche anterior, Sebastián no esperaba verla despierta tan temprano. El joven trataba de no recordar mucho esa noche para no tener otra erección. Estaba sentando completamente desnudo en una silla mirando por una inmensa ventana como el ajetreó de la ciudad. Había divisado ya dos asaltos y un intento de asesinato. A nadie pareció sorprenderle, la policía llegó y no hizo mucho.

-¡BUENOS DIAS!-Escucho desde encima, al parecer los inquilinos de la habitación de arriba tenían mucha energía.

-Butch, siempre has sido ruidoso- Comentó para si en voz baja, miro de nuevo a su acompañante para asegurarse de que el moreno no la hubiera despertado. Seguía durmiendo.

La mesita que estaba a su lado comenzó a vibrar indicándole que tenía una llamada en su celular. Tomo el celular con confianza y contesto:

-Estoy adentro jefe y en el mismo hotel que los RRB-Indico Sebastián.

-Estabas supuesto a llegar hoy-Le dijo desconfiada la voz del otro lado del celular.

-Quería recordar ciertos placeres de Saltadilla-Dijo mientras miraba a Trisha con ternura-Encontré a alguien muy interesante.

-Me alegro oír eso, mantente discreto hasta que vuelvas a saber de mi-Dijo la voz, cerrando inmediatamente.

Sebastián dejo el celular encima de la mesita nuevamente, miro de nuevo a su "invitada" y luego a Saltadilla, feliz de volver dijo, para sí mismo:

-Amo esta ciudad-


End file.
